


Lieutenant Stinky

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Navy valor is a taxing way as "Stinky." (03/15/2007)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: NVIATWAS Challenge response.  


* * *

Archer ran his fingers over Malcolm's chest, listening to his lover breathe. "There's something I never understood about you, Malcolm."

"Mmm?"

"You told me you pushed aside your agoraphobia and that you learned to boat before you could ride a bike, but you still didn't go into the Royal Navy. Why is that?"

Malcolm tensed. "I'd rather not say."

Archer sat up and smirked. "I ran into one of your father's acquaintances, Commodore Price, at the diplomatic functions last week." He felt Malcolm tense even more. "He said, 'Say hi to Lieutenant Stinky for me'."

Malcolm just raised his eyebrows.


End file.
